Enseñame a amar
by Muffin Coffe
Summary: Scootaloo conoce a un chico llamado Rumble, primero se hacen mejores amigos, pero lastimamente comete un gran error y el deja de hablarle, luego se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba pero ocultara sus sentimientos hacia el hasta que pueda perdonarla RumblexLoo HUMANIZADO


**Hola soy Muffin o mejor conocida como Mariana xD, bien soy nueva en fantiction, nah mentira, escribo un fanfic en la cuenta de mi amiga Bright Diamond, para los amantes del SoarinxDash, este fanfic fue hecho porque Bright lo queria hacer ._. Pero como ya tenia varios le dije que yo lo haria me dijo de que iba a tratar, su tipica historia de que se encuentran y caen y se ven a los ojos y se enamoran :v, pero yo lo hare a mi manera y genial xD, este fic es RumblexLoo espero que lo disfruten**

 **Advertencia: Este fic no sera completamente de amor, tendra aventuras**

* * *

 **Capitulo de hoy "Compañeros de clase"**

Una mañana muy tranquila en una casa muy hermosa que tenia por fuera un jardin lleno de flores de distintos colores y especies y un gran espacio en la puerta se podia ver a dos chicas, una de cabello arcoiris y otra de cabello morado, las dos iban a la preparatoria

-Adios mami- se despidio la chica de cabello morado que aparentaba 16 años de edad que vestia con una remera azul y unos jeans azules marino

-Cuidense y llegen temprano- dijo la madre de la dos, la cual era de cabello azul y vestia un traje de secretaria color blanco ya que en unos minutos se iba a ir a trabajar

-Scoot no esta feliz de volver a ver a tus amigas- dijo feliz la chica de cabellos arcoiris que vestia una remera blanca que en centro tenia un rayo multicolor y unos jeans negros

-Pues si pero no, porque es inicio de ciclo escolar y tu ultimo año en la preparatoria- dijo desanimada Scootaloo y Rainbow noto su tristeza

-Vamos, si se que es mi ultimo año pero lo voy a disfrutar al maximo- dijo tratando de animarla lo cual funciono

-Que bien!- exclamo feliz y se fueron todo el camino hasta llegar a la preparatoria "Canterlof High School" al entrar cada quien tomo sus rumbos diferentes

* * *

Scootaloo estaba buscando a Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y a Spike ya que eran mejores amigos **(GAY SPIKE XD)** pero de repente le tapan los ojos

-Ya se que eres tu Applebloom- dijo Scootaloo divertida

-¡Diablos!- exclamo molesta la chica de cabello rojo que vestia unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros color rosa y un moño en el cabello

-¿Donde estan Sweetie Belle y Spike?- pregunto Scootaloo

-Spike esta "estudiando" en el baño- dijo enfatizando la palabra estudiando -Y Sweetie no ha llegado- dijo simplemente

-Es por el examen diagnostico ¿verdad?- pregunto divertida Scootaloo

-Si, la verdad no se para que se preocupa si nisiquiera cuenta para la calificacion- dijo Applebloom

-Para el si- y soltaron una pequeña risa

-Ya vine chicas *ejem* digo ya vine amiguis- dijo Spike saludando primero con su voz pero luego la cambio por una de chica y cuando Scoot y Applebloom lo vieron empezaron a reir a carcajadas

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajjajaajajaja Spike jajajajajajajajajajajaajaj eres jajajaajajajjaja gay- decia Scootaloo muriendose de la risa

-Que no soy Spike! Soy em... SPIKA- digo con voz de mujer, vestia una falta de mesclilla azul y una blusa roja con un gato en el centro y una gorra y una peluca

-Jajajajajajajaajjaajajajajajajajaj Spika ajajajajajajajajajajaj- se carcajeaba tirada en el piso Applebloom

-Ay chicas, vamos de compras que nesecito un nuevo vestido- dijo con voz de mujer lo cual causo mas risa entre Applebloom y Scootaloo

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaajjaajaja me morire- decia Scootaloo muriendose de la risa

-Jajajajjajajajaajajaj me voy a mear jajajajaajajajaj- decia en carcagadas Applebloom

-Chicas ya lle... Jajajajajajajajaajajajajajajjaajaja- dijo Sweetie llegando y se empezo a carcajear al ver a "Spika"

-Soy Spika hermana de una nerd llamada Twilight- decia en tono burlon y las 3 se morian de la risa, pero lo que no sabia es que Twilight habia escuchado eso

-¡SPIKE!- grito enfurecida casi sacando llamas de fuego por las orejas

-¡SOY SPIKA JOVENCI...!- se quedo perplejo al ver a Twilight -Hola Twi- dijo muy nervioso

-¡QUITATE ESO EN ESTE INSTANTE!- grito muy enojada Twilight queriendo matar a Spike

-Mami- dijo asustado y se fue al baño a cambiar, para su mala suerte dan el toque que significa hora de ir a clases, todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivas clases

-Jajajajaja espero ver a Spika- decia en tono burlon Sweetie

-Yo igual, creo que es genial jajajajaajajajajajajaja- decia en risas Applebloom

-Mas genial que Dash jajajajajajaja- se moria de la risa Scootaloo

-Quitate!- exclamo un niño empujando a Scootaloo dejandola tirada en suelo

-¡MAS BIEN FIJATE TU! ¡ESTORBO!- grito enojada Scootaloo parandose con ayuda de sus amigas

-Ese tipo es un maleducado- dijo disgustada Sweetie Belle

-Lose, le diremos a Spika que le de su merecido jajajaajajajaj- estaba llorando de la risa Applebloom

-Buena idea jajajajajaaj- empezo a reirse Scootaloo

-Ya entremos al salon chicas- dijo Sweetie dejando de reir y todas se dirigieron adentro y se sentaron, como eran mesas de 2 Sweetie se sento con Applebloom en una mesa de en medio de la tercera fila y atras Scootaloo esperando a Spike, pero otro chico se sento ahi ella no dijo nada y el tampoco, la maestra entro

-Hola queridos alumnos, soy su maestra de Ciencias 1: Enfasis en Biologia y les dire como trabajaremos y que vamos a nesecitar en mi clase, al igual que normas de convivencia y reglas- dijo feliz la maestra que tenia el cabello azul con una linea morada, entonces tocan la puerta y la maestra abre

-¿Porque llegas 5 minutos tarde?- pregunto un tanto enojada la profesora

-Es que...estaba...en el baño- dijo algo cansado

-Y ¿eso que traes en los labios?- dijo la maestro y Spike puso cara de confundido

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Spike tocandose los labios, cuando vio era bile, era un momento vergonzoso

-El bile de tus labios- respondio la profesora y Spike se lo quito rapido

-Que cosas ¿no?- dijo algo nervioso

-Pasa y sientate al lado de el- dijo señalando uno de sus compañeros con una gorrita chistosa y solo y el obedecio y se sento

-Bien, lo que nesecitaran para mañana es un cuaderno profesional cuadro chico de 200 hojas- decia la maestra mientras todos anotaban -Todo lo que escribiremos sera con boligrafo de tinta roja y negra, roja para titulos y subtitulos y negra para todo en general- todos escribian -Mi nombre es Fly Sight, se me olvido decirles mi nombre, ahora todos se presentaran- dijo la maestra viendo a todos los alumnos y escogio a una en particular que odiaba a las CMC -Aver, tu, dinos tu nombre y edad- dijo la profesora

-Soy Diamond Tiara, y tengo 16 años y soy la mas bonita de esta escuela- dijo presumiendo y se sento

-Muy bien Diamond, ahora tu- señalo al chico que estaba al lado de Scootaloo

-Hola soy Rumble y tengo 16 años y soy cool- dijo y se puso unas gafas negras y la maestra rodo los ojos

-Bien ahora tu- señalo al chico sentado al lado de Spike

-Mi nombre es Buttom Smash, tengo 15 años y SOY EL MAS GRANDE GAMER DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS MADAFAKAS!- grito alagandose el mismo y la maestra decidio jamas volver a decirle que se presentara

-Gracias Buttom, tu la que esta alado de Diamond Tiara- señalo la profesora de no muy buen humor

-Soy Silver Spoon, tengo 16 años y soy la mejor amiga de la chica mas hermosa de esta preparatoria- indirecta para su amiga Diamond Tiara, a las CMC no les agrado la noticia que ellas fueran a su misma preparatoria y PARA COLMO EL MISMO SALON

* * *

Despues de varias presentaciones Spike decidio hablarle a Buttom

-Em hola?- dijo algo nervioso

-Hola Spike- dijo sacando su celular

-WOO ese es mortal kombal- dijo sorprendido **(mi compañero lo tiene en su celular e.e no lo invente)**

-Claro ahora en celular- respondio jugando

-¿Como lo descargaste?- pregunto interesado

-Con las manos- dicho su comentario se rio en voz baja y Spike hizo una poker face

-Bueno ya se, no me referia a eso- dijo algo trolleado

-Soy un gran kraf que tengo contactos- dijo alagandose

-Robaste la targeta de credito de tu mama ¿verdad?- dijo adivinando y Buttom le salio una gotita en la cien

-Jejejejejeje como sabes?- pregunto nervioso

-Es lo que yo hago- respondio Spike

* * *

Ya terminando las clases, Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo habian planeado ir al parque pero al momento de salir se encontraron con ciertas chicas desagradables

-Oh mira quienes son, son las crusaders lloronas- dijo Diamond Tiara en tono burlon

-Y su amiguito el gay- dijo continuando Silver Spoon

-Algun dia dejaran de jodernos- dijo cansada y molesta Scootaloo

-Jamas- constesto simplemente Diamond Tiara

-Ya vamonos chicas, no vale dicutir con personas sin cerebro- dijo algo ofendido Spike

-¡SPIKEEE!- se oyo un grito proveniente de cierto chico adicto a los videojuegos

-¿Buttom? ¿que pasas?- pregunto desconcertado Spike

-Hey, puedo acompañarlos no tengo nada que hacer- dijo algo aburrido

-Vale, ven con nosotras y el- dijo Sweetie Belle y Buttom se quedo embobado en sus hermosos ojos color verde

-Si...vamos- dijo babeando

-Oigan recuerdan que estamos aqui- dijo molesta Diamond Tiara intentando llamar su atencion

-VAMONOS!-gritaron todos y se fueron dejando a Silver y a Diamond solas

-Por eso las odio- dijo molesta Silver

-Yo igual- dijo enojada Diamond Tiara

* * *

Estuvieron un largo rato jugando varios juegos de mesa y burlandose de Spike por lo que paso en la escuela, hablaron con Buttom y se conocieron mucho mejor, les cayo muy bien, cuando pasaron al lado de unas chicas traian un lobo, Buttom se burlo del lobo y lo correteo por todo el parque los demas se morian de la risa y se fueron a comprar un helado, despues se fueron asu casa. Paso una semana de salidas divertidas para el grupo de amigos, aunque Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon lo molestaran no les importo mucho ya que no valia la pena discutir con ese tipo de personas, segun Buttom y Spike, pero el lunes no fue un dia muy agradable que digamos

* * *

Todos se encontraban en clase de Danza, la cual era el desagrao de muchos y la favorita de algunos, esa clase no era exclusivamente de bailes, sino tambien de obras teatrales y de como saber expresarse en publico

-Muy bien alumnos, el dia de hoy vamos a trabajar con nuestro primer proyecto, una obra teatral, pero no quiero que sea de amor, quiero que sea de terror, comedia, drama o aventuras, pero inventada por ustedes- dijo estrictamente la profesora, cuyo nombre era Rose Dance, su cabello era color rojo y de tez medio blanca y alguien levanto la mano y la profesora le consedio la palabra

-¿Puede haber al menos algo de romance, aunque sea muy escaso?- pregunto una alumna de cabello rojo, lentes morados y tez blanca como la nieve **(literalmente)**

-Pues si Twist, pero muy escaso, no quiero la tipica historia de amor que todos los años pasados me han hecho- dijo algo enojada la profesora -Ahora, voy a hacer los equipos- anuncio la profesora mientras sacaba la lista

-Espera que nos toque a juntas- dijo Scootaloo a las otras 2 CMC

-Si eso espero- dijo Applebloom

-Y si no, faltamos a la escuela- dijo Sweetie belle y se rieron las 3 en voz baja

-El primer equipo sera: Rumble, Sweetie Belle, Buttom Smash, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, Twist, Dinky, Spike y Silver Spoon- dijo la profesora y las CMC se sorprendieron porque lasmchicas que siempre las molestan estaran en su equipo, su perdicion estaba cerca

-Oh no- dijo preocupada Scootaloo

-Es lo peor del mundo mundial- dijo Sweetie Belle

-No del mundo mundial, de la galaxia, que galaxia del infinito- dijo Applebloom deseando matarse en ese momento

-Osh, porque con ellas- dijo con digusto Diamond Tiara

-Deberias decirle a tu papá que le de dinero a la profesora para que nos cambie de equipo- opino Silver Spoon

-No creo que vaya querer- dijo sin remedio Diamond Tiara

-Mira el lado positivo, nos toco con el chico mas guapo- dijo en tono coqueto Silver Spoon

-Tienes razón- dijo con triunfo

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, estoy intentando hacerlo diferente a todos los fanfics de amor, el amor no sera a primera vista o en pocos dias, o de años antes o bla bla, sera cuando vaya conociendo a la persona**

 **A cierta amiga mia escritora de este sitio se le hace conocida la situacion de la obra jejejeje**

 **No olviden dejar review, follow y compartirlo**

 **Se despide Muffin Coffee**

 **Good bye hasta la proxima ~*-*~ Muffin Coffee**


End file.
